The Distance Between
by 68luvcarter
Summary: When Tim is in an accident both he and the team realize just how important he is to them.
1. Chapter 1

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN – CHAPTER ONE

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.

Tim didn't know what he had done to get on Gibbs bad side but he must have done it really well. Every search wasn't fast enough, every answer was wrong and every word he spoke seemed to set the man off. At one point Gibbs had even yelled at him to 'DO YOUR JOB, MCGEE' then asked if he could do anything without relying on his 'DAMN COMPUTER'. Gibbs was always hard to deal with when the case involved a child so Tim knew to overlook it. Of course it didn't help that Tony and Ziva were enjoying the show, grateful to not be on the receiving end of Gibb's rampage. Nor did it help that they had shared the disastrous day with Abby. Abby meant well when she came stomping upstairs to offer a hug but it hadn't eased any of the irritation Gibbs was already feeling.

Then Sarah had called with news that her blog had caused some kind of controversy at college. Tim had to call and smooth things over with the dean to keep her from being suspended. Yet another distraction that Gibbs had gotten upset about, telling him to take care of it on his own time; like he had his own time.

It was late by the time the suspect was in custody. Evidence was massive and after a brow-beating by Gibbs, the man had confessed to everything. All that was left was paperwork and that was one area Gibbs did not usually find Tim lacking.

With a tired sigh Tim packed up his gear and wished everyone a good night. Wanting only to take Jethro on a nice walk and then relax, watch some mindless TV, eat cereal for dinner and go to sleep for a month.

Just the idea of Jethro waiting at the door eased some of the tension. Everyone else may seem disappointed in McGee but he knew Jethro loved him no matter what.

Tim sighed, wishing he didn't disappoint the other Jethro quite so much. The distance between Gibbs and McGee seems a mile wide some days.

While he didn't think Gibbs disliked him, he wasn't sure that he actually liked him either. Tim did tend to ramble and Gibbs likes 'to the point' answers. It wasn't done to annoy Gibbs; Tim just found computers fascinating and sometimes forgot not everyone else does. Gibbs is a lot like Tim's dad; both men have no interest in the technical world. While he admires them both, sometimes he wishes they could be proud of what Tim can do. The team takes it as bragging but it's never meant that way; sometimes Tim just feels excited when he can accomplish a task set before him. The computer part doesn't always get acknowledged and sometimes he feels like a dog begging his master for attention. Usually that earns a head-slap or glare from Gibbs and even worse gives Tony a bit more to use against him.

Stumbling in the door, Tim drops everything and soon his hands are full of German shepherd. It's hard to believe the rocky start between Jethro and Tim; it seems a lifetime ago. Changing quickly, the two of them head outside for a walk to the park nearby; playing fetch for a while and then Jethro runs off his excess energy while Tim sits on a bench and watches. The quiet evening soothes his frazzled nerves and for the first time in a week it feels like Tim can breathe. They head back home where Jethro inhales his supper and Tim grabs a bowl of cereal then settle on the bed to watch some TV.

An hour later, dishes are in the dishwasher, he is changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt and teeth are brushed. He is already half-asleep before he climbs into bed.

The next morning arrives far too soon as he turns off the blaring alarm clock. He lies in bed a moment gathering the energy to face another day. Hopefully this one will be less taxing on his nerves. The case is done, paperwork completed and fingers are crossed that Gibbs will not rip Tim a new one today. He gets dressed and takes Jethro for a quick walk to hold him over until the dog-walker comes then he's on his way. He always leaves early to allow for the unexpected; hating to be late. Gibbs hates when any of them are late so being the first one to arrive after Gibbs is the goal. Unfortunately it was a goal not to be reached today.

The blue SUV ran the light and there was no way to avoid it. The last thing Tim remembers is throwing his arms across his face to protect it from the airbag and flying glass. Then he was numb and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN-CHAPTER TWO

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW

Ziva and Gibbs were alone in their work area when Tony came quickly out of the elevator, breathing heavy. A quick glance at Gibbs showed a glare aimed in his direction while Ziva was wearing a smirk. Dropping his gear behind his desk he started to explain when Gibbs nearly growled, "Where's McGee? Just because we finished the case doesn't mean you both get to slack today."

"Sorry boss, accident on the freeway took forever to get through. McGee's probably still stuck in traffic," Tony answered with a small smile grateful that he wasn't the last one to arrive.

"You both should have called, I'm going for coffee," Gibbs said on his way out of the bullpen, pausing long enough behind Tony to deliver the expected head-slap.

"Man, boss is still in a mood, glad I'm not McGeek," Tony said as he sat at his desk and booted up his computer.

"Gibbs does seem to be unusually upset at McGee, does he not?" Ziva answered with a frown.

"Yeah he does. I wonder if..." Tony started before the phone on his desk interrupted; "Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo," he answered. Seeing her partner's face lose all color, Ziva stood and walked to his desk, resting her hip on the corner and waited. Just as she was about to lose patience and grab the phone from his hand, he hung up looking shocked.

"What is it, Tony? You look white as a sheep," Ziva said.

"Sheet, Ziva, white as a sheet," Tony automatically answered. "That was Sarah, the accident on the freeway this morning," he paused and looked at Ziva.

"Yes, what about the accident... Where is McGee, Tony?" Ziva asked already knowing his answer but not wanting to believe.

"It was Tim," he whispered in response.

Ziva's eyes grew round before she suddenly jumped from his desk and ran to her own. Tony watched as she grabbed her badge and gun before glancing back to him. Seeing his own shock reflected in her eyes seem to jolt him into moving so he grabbed his gear as well before they both headed to the elevator. Tony was already on the phone calling Gibbs when the door opened to reveal him standing on the other side.

"Where the hell do you think you two are going?" Gibbs asked as he started out of the elevator. He barely took two steps before Tony and Ziva were pushing him back inside and pushing the button to take them downstairs. Before he could ask again, Ziva pulled out her phone to call Ducky and Tony turned to him, face pale and hands shaking.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked already dreading the answer. It had to be bad for his team to react this way. His team…..

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs spoke softly afraid to hear the answer.

"On his way to Bethesda…the accident on the freeway this morning, Boss it was bad," Tony answered voice soft as well. "Sarah called; an SUV ran the light, hit McGee's car on the driver's side. He was breathing on site but that's all she could tell me right now."

Both men grew quiet as they listened to Ziva finish her call to Ducky, asking him to call Abby and meet them at the hospital. "We should call Director Vance," she said.

Seeing the shocked look on Gibbs face and receiving no response from him, Ziva made the call herself.

They moved as one when the elevator doors opened, Ziva heading directly to the driver's seat without waiting for the directive. She would get them there the fastest.

Right now all that mattered was getting to McGee.


	3. Chapter 3

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN- CHAPTER THREE

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW

The guilt was eating Gibbs up inside; the case had been a difficult one involving a more than usual need of McGee's specialty. So much of finding the guilty party had rested on McGee's shoulders and Gibbs was not a patient man, especially when it came to things he didn't understand to begin with. He had brow-beat McGee mercilessly to move faster, get answers to catch the killer. McGee had come through as usual but Gibbs had made the whole case harder on him than he should have. Always in the back of his mind he had planned on talking to Tim and telling him how much his hard work had meant to solving the case and now it may be too late. Damn it! It would not be too late. He still had time, McGee would be fine and Gibbs would have the chance to give him the pat on the back he deserved. Tim would be fine, he had no choice; Gibbs did not give him permission to be otherwise.

Seeing Gibbs so quiet was making Tony nervous. Tony knew Gibbs had to be feeling guilty for the way he had pushed McGee all week but it was part of the job. They all knew how Gibbs got when a case involved a kid but Tony had to admit that Gibbs had pushed Tim especially hard on this one. But McGee had taken everything Gibbs threw at him and did the job without complaint; they would have never caught the guy without him. Tony had been proud of his Probie but his stubborn need to pick on McGee had kept him from saying the words out loud. He had quietly left a 'Nutter Butter' on the edge of his desk but never actually told him how impressed he had been at McGee's calm, unwavering determination to get the job done. He only hoped he would get the chance.

Ziva focused on getting them all safely to the hospital but could not stop the furtive glances at both Gibbs and Tony. She was upset but her Mossad training helped her to remain calm. It was however, proving to be difficult. McGee was her first real friend when she came to town. She did not give McGee a hard time this week as Gibbs and Tony did but she also did not come to his aid. The many times that he came to her defense were running through her mind; she found herself wishing she had returned the favor and came to his as well. She knew the guilt would be hard on them all especially Gibbs just as she knew she needed to push it down and focus on being the strong one for the team right now. They needed her and she would not let another team member down.

Ducky was worried; he was worried not only for Timothy but for the remainder of the team as well. He had observed the toll this last case had taken on the entire team, especially both Gibbs and Timothy. He was aware of the guilt that each team member would be experiencing over Timothy's injuries; he sincerely hoped that he could convince each of them to let go of the guilt and just be there to support Timothy.

Palmer felt like he was on edge. Abby had been near hysterical when Ducky had led her to the vehicle and her emotional roller-coaster had filled him with tension. His grip on the steering wheel had turned his fingers white as he followed Ducky's lead and tried to hide his worry from the lab rat. He was never as grateful for Ducky's calming presence as he was at this moment. It was so easy to forget sometimes what a strong presence the older man evoked over the entire team and Jimmy vowed to thank him when this was over. When they were sure that McGee was okay; he had to be okay. He really liked McGee; he had been so kind to him when he had become a witness a few months back. McGee had tried to ease Jimmy's worry that he had failed by not trying to catch the shooter and he had appreciated his kindness ever since. McGee didn't deserve to be hurt and the team didn't deserve to lose him. Jimmy took a deep breath and said a silent prayer that everything would be okay.

It was all he could do and he sincerely hoped it would be enough.

Abby felt like her heart was in a million pieces. Timmy had to be okay; she needed him. Timmy was her best friend, he understood her like no one else ever could not even Gibbs. She knew she sometimes took advantage of his feelings for her to get what she wanted; he always gave in to her. She loved him; maybe not like he would have wanted her to years ago but she did love him. She hurt him back then. She knew that she had hurt him a lot in the years she's known him and each of those moments seem to be running like a film reel through her brain. Jethro the dog attacking him, nearly getting him kidnapped by Paloma Reynosa, refusing to listen to him when Michael was after her; each of those times her behavior had caused him pain. Each of those times he forgave her even though she never apologized. Timmy was so sweet to her, always. Drying the tears from her face, she took a deep breath and a vow that she would make things right. Timmy would be fine because he deserved to be fine, he deserved to be happy, healthy and loved.

He deserved to live.


	4. Chapter 4

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN-CHAPTER FOUR

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW

Ziva brought the sedan to a sudden halt as she pulled up to the emergency entrance at Bethesda; Gibbs was out before she came to a stop with Tony on his heels. She would have liked to follow as well but quickly parked the car instead. She was at the doorway when she saw the van carrying Abby, Ducky and Palmer pull into the parking lot and fighting her urge to hurry inside she waited for them to meet her before they all headed in. Tony and Gibbs were arguing with a nurse trying to find where McGee was when Sarah spoke from inside the hallway. Ignoring the nurse they all turned as one and headed toward her eager for word on McGee.

"They told me a doctor would be out to talk to me any minute," Sarah said as she turned to lead them to the family counseling room she had exited moments before. The nurse shook her head and knew it was a losing battle trying to remove them from the small space so she left them alone and returned to her desk.

"Have they told you anything at all?" Abby asked Sarah reaching for her and pulling her into her arms.

"Only that he is in surgery; they had to cut him from the car," Sarah answered.

Gibbs winced at the words but said nothing. Before anyone could respond the door opened and admitted a short, dark-haired woman; she startled at the number of people crowded in the room but quickly composed herself.

"Are you the family of Timothy McGee?" she asked.

"I'm his sister and this is our family," Sarah answered causing a brief smile to both Tony and Gibbs' faces though no one spoke.

"I'm Dr. Maylone; I performed the surgery on Mr. McGee. The surgery went well, there were no complications and he is doing fine. The SUV that struck his car hit on the driver's side causing damage to his left side; he suffered multiple contusions and cuts, a broken arm, cracked ribs and a dislocated hip. We have wrapped his torso to limit the movement of his ribs and his hip has been put back in place. We did have to place a pin in his arm and it has been cast. He will have to have some physical therapy on the arm after it has healed but I don't expect any problems with him having full function of his arm. He will be on bed-rest for a few days until the hip has healed and then we can release him home," she finished.

The relief in the room was palpable and after promising a transfer to a private room after recovery where everyone could visit, the doctor took leave of the room.

Dr. Maylone smiled as she exited the room. She was grateful to be able to deliver good news to a family and even happier knowing that her patient had a good support system to help him through his recovery. Mr. McGee was obviously in good hands.


	5. Chapter 5

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN-CHAPTER FIVE

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.

Sarah left to call her dad about Tim. When she returned Abby asked when he would be here only to find that he would not be coming. Sarah didn't seem surprised by this but Gibbs and the team was. Sarah had explained that she and Tim had lost their mom a few months earlier and that Tim and their dad hadn't spoke in years. Gibbs was shocked and judging everyone's faces he wasn't the only one. No one knew about Tim's mom and no one had a clue that he and his dad were estranged.

The longer Gibbs waited to see Tim the angrier he became. How could McGee's dad not drop everything and run to his son? If it had been Kelly, nothing would have kept him away. Sarah had told them their dad did not approve of Tim's job and nothing Tim had done had been successful in mending the rift. After about three years Tim had stopped trying and both he and his dad had moved on without each other. Tim had kept in touch with his mom and she and Sarah had given him updates on his dad but no contact was made between them.

Gibbs had never made an effort to be a parental figure for McGee because he thought Tim was close to his family. Gibbs had been like a father for years to Tony and Abby then later to Ziva but all the times Tim should have had that support Gibbs had taken a step back. He had left that role to a man that refused to even show up when his only son was lying in a hospital bed recovering from what could have been a devastating accident. The feeling of failure that washed over Gibbs on top of the guilt he felt over his actions the last several days was almost more than he could bear.

Gibbs knew he was not a traditional father figure to his young teammates but they knew they could count on him, could come to him when they needed to. Over the years, each of them had come to him. Except for McGee; Tim had never willingly come to him for anything. Hell, Gibbs could only remember McGee coming to his house when the kid was determined to drive him everywhere after Gibbs had been hit by a car aiming for McGee. When Sarah had been in trouble, when Tim's grandmother had been in trouble, when he shot the undercover cop, never once did he ask Gibbs for help.

This time would be different; Gibbs was not about to wait for Tim to ask for help. Gibbs was not good with words. From this point on, you can bet your ass, that kid would know he could come to Gibbs no matter what. McGee was part of this odd little family and it was about time he knew it. McGee's dad might be willing to throw away a relationship with this amazing, brilliant young man but Gibbs was not about to do the same.

If Admiral McGee wanted to give up his son, Gibbs was willing to take him.


	6. Chapter 6

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN- CHAPTER SIX

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW

Everyone walked quietly into McGee's room anxious to see for themselves that he was in fact okay. The nurse should have told them to limit visitors but she didn't have the heart to stop any one from going inside. They looked so afraid and while the patient looked battered just seeing him alive was sure to help this rag-tag family.

Sarah and Abby had started crying the moment they saw the damage done to him; he had lost so much weight he looked frail lying in the bed.

Sarah leaned forward and kissed Tim on his left cheek; his whole left side looked beaten, cast and bandages covering a majority of his body. Her tears fell across his face as she said a prayer of thanks to still have her big brother alive. She and Tim may argue and tease but she knew she could turn to him and trust him as she could no one else. He was her rock and he kept her steady. Sarah pulled a chair from against the wall and settled in next to the bed grasping Tim's hand gently. He was alive and nothing else mattered.

Abby waited a moment for Sarah to settle before she approached Tim on the right. Leaning forward she also pressed a kiss to his bruised face and whispered "I'm here Timmy" in his ear. In her heart she knew he would hear her and smiled when he turned his head slightly in her direction. She would have liked nothing more than to pull a chair next to this side of the bed but one glance at the still waiting figures around the room stopped her. Today was for McGee and she would not be selfish; they all loved him. She hoped that he would finally have a chance to see how much.

When Abby moved away from the bed it seemed as if everyone was frozen waiting to see who would move to McGee next. Jimmy could easily read the hurt, worried looks in the eyes of Tim's teammates and felt like he was intruding on something so personal and special. He moved to the bed so that he could touch McGee's arm and tell him, "Hang in there Tim." After just a moment he moved away looking discreetly at Ducky and seeing the understanding in his eyes. The team needed this time more than he or Ducky. Jimmy stole one last glance at McGee before he walked to the door and waited for Ducky to take a turn and follow.

Ducky too felt the need in the air so when Jimmy walked away from Timothy he quickly took his place. Ducky patted the young man on the shoulder so very grateful to still have him with them. "Rest well, Timothy," he spoke softly before stepping back to allow someone else to take his place. He walked to the door meeting Jimmy before they both turned for one last look at McGee then both left the room.

With tears in her eyes, Ziva stood stoic at the foot of Tim's bed. She waited while Abby, Jimmy and Ducky each took a turn speaking to McGee. As Ducky turned away from the bed, Ziva walked to Tim's side; she placed her hand across his cheek, bending to whisper a prayer of thanks and blessing in his ear. "You are a strong man, Timothy McGee, and I am forever grateful to have you in my life," she whispered before kissing his cheek. Blinking back tears, Ziva raised back up stroking her hand across his forehead and into his soft hair. Turning from the bed she walked to Abby, placing her arm around the other woman to lead her from the room. Ziva saw Abby open her mouth to protest but a quick glance to Tony and Gibbs had Abby nodding her agreement and both ladies left the room together.

Tony felt choked up when he saw his Probie, bruised and battered; it was his job to protect McGee and he felt like he had failed. In his head he knew he couldn't have prevented the accident but he couldn't stop the pang in his heart when he saw the damage done to his best friend. Taking the steps that placed him next to McGee's bedside, Tony took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. No words would come. Tony put his hand on Tim's shoulder and swallowed hard to get past the lump in his throat.

"Probie….." Tony spoke then swallowed again. Closing his eyes, he patted Tim's shoulder; clearing his throat he turned to Gibbs and pointed to the door letting Gibbs know he would be outside.

Gibbs watched the emotions cross Tony's face before the young man walked toward the door leaving Gibbs alone with Tim and Sarah. Sarah hadn't looked at anyone since she took the seat next to Tim so Gibbs didn't mind speaking in front of her.

Crossing the floor to McGee's side, Gibbs understood the emotions that had prevented Tony from speaking. A mirror of Ziva's movements, Gibbs ran his hand across Tim's forehead, stroking his hair.

"Ah, Tim…. I'm sorry I was so hard on you this week. We never could have solved the case without you and I should have told you at the time instead of waiting until you couldn't hear me. I can't promise you that I won't forget again but I will make this right when you wake up. You're still mine, Tim, you always will be. You rest and I'll be outside waiting," Gibbs turned to leave.

"I believe he did hear you Gibbs," Sarah spoke from Tim's bedside, "Tim always listens to you."

"Good, because I have a lot to tell him when he wakes up," Gibbs said with a sad smile.

Gibbs had just shut the door when Sarah heard a soft moan from the bed. Everyone else was forgotten as she turned with a smile anxious to see Tim's green eyes open.

She was not disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN-CHAPTER SEVEN

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW

From the moment Tim woke up his room was full of activity. Dr. Maylone wanted to start some simple physical therapy to keep the strength he had in both his arm and hip until more intense therapy could begin. The nurses were constantly in and out of Tim's room causing a lack of privacy for his friends and Sarah, frustrating them all to no end.

Tim's recovery was a slow process. He was anxious to heal and get back to his job; he felt like he was letting the team down the longer he was away. Tim had been amazed at the attention the team had lavished him with all week. He had no doubt that they cared for him but a part of him had always felt that he was not as important as everyone else. This week had proved him wrong. The constant therapy combined with the hours the team had worked had left little one on one time with his friends but each of them had made the effort to visit at least once a day.

There were times he felt like Gibbs, Tony or Abby were on the verge of revealing some big secret but interruptions seem to be the norm. Sarah had told him how worried everyone was on the day of the accident that had totaled his treasured Porsche. The driver of the SUV had suffered a heart attack and was dead before his vehicle had hit Tim. It was an accident that could have been so much worse than it had been. Tim was forever grateful that it had been him struck and not someone with a child.

Everyone had been a little surprised when the deceased man's wife had shown up at Tim's hospital room but had later learned Tim had contacted her himself. His kind heart had felt the need to express condolences for her loss; she had been stunned at his kindness and the lack of blame he had placed on her husband. The fact that he so easily made her feel better had only served to remind the team and enlighten the hospital staff of what an amazing man he truly was.

Dr. Maylone had ended up keeping Tim for a week to make sure he stayed off the hip the entire time. She had been concerned that if he was released he would be up and about too quickly. Tim had a feeling that she didn't come up with that idea on her own but so far he couldn't determine which of his friends or Sarah had ratted him out. While he was more than ready to leave it still gave him a warm feeling that they were all watching out for him.

He had nearly had to force Sarah back to her classes but his stubborn streak had won out and she had returned a couple of days earlier. She had wanted to miss today to take him home but Gibbs had promised her someone would be there to pick him up; being outnumbered she had relented. She still had sulked until Tim asked her to help him pick out a new car when the time came. It was an invitation he was hoping he would not regret.

Abby had given him daily updates on Jethro and Tim was pleased that she thought the dog was missing him. His dog was sure to be spoiled rotten by the time Tim got him back; but it would be good to see his furry friend again. It was during one of Abby's talks of Jethro that she had told him how sorry she was for the way she treated him. Not just during Jethro's case but on other occasions as well; she had went through a list of times she felt she had hurt him. Tim had tried to stop her, telling her it was in the past but she had been determined to 'make amends' for hurting him. So he let her talk it all out then he held her close while she cried. When she left she seemed at peace and Tim had to admit he felt more at peace as well. It was a fresh start for both of them. They could always fall back into the old routine but for now things between them felt good.

Ziva had been to see him nearly every evening bringing her scrabble board with her for 'teaching purposes'. Tim smiled at that thought. She beat him nearly as much as he beat her but playing never failed to make him smile and somehow Tim thought that was the real goal of her playing. She had made a point to tell him how thankful she had been for his friendship when she first arrived at NCIS. With the fresh loss of Kate on everyone's minds and Ziva's relationship with Ari not everyone was willing to extend a hand of friendship. She thanked Tim for being the first and the most consistent in making her feel welcome. Learning from Abby's confession, Tim let her have her say without interruption. When she had spoken her piece, Tim had reached out and touched her face, lifting her eyes to his own. He wanted her to see he meant what he said; Ziva can always tell a lie.

"I always trust people until they give me a reason not to trust them," Tim told her. "I trust you, Ziva. I always have. You made it very easy to be your friend and you still do, every day I know you."

Tim had noticed a few tears lingering in her eyes but Ziva was not one to show her emotions the way Abby did so he let her have a moment while he played a word on the board game. When he looked back up at her, she was in control again. Since that moment however, there seemed to be a softness between them.

When she had left that evening, Ziva had taken his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Tim felt the heat from the blush but instead of feeling embarrassed he had kissed Ziva's hand before releasing it. It was very sweet to watch the answering blush on her face.

Tony had shown up at that moment. He has yet to stop trying to get Tim to tell him what he said that made Ziva blush. Each time he mentioned it Tim would just smile at her and Ziva to her utter horror had blushed each time he did. It has delighted Tim to no end to cause this reaction in the stoic lady.

It was also great to see Tony speechless every time she blushed.

Ziva had agreed it was totally worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN-CHAPTER EIGHT

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW

Palmer had been stopping by every other morning before he went to work to bring Tim his beloved coffee from his favorite coffee shop. It was a kind gesture on Jimmy's part that had meant a great deal to Tim. It was funny how small things taken for granted can mean so much to a person. The visits they had were short but always seem to give Tim that extra push to start his day off calm and happy. It had embarrassed Palmer that Tim made such a big deal out of the visits and the coffee but the accident had opened a lot of eyes and Tim was no different. If Ziva and Abby could talk feelings then Tim could do the same. So it was with a little discomfort on both sides that Tim thanked Jimmy for his time, thoughtfulness and care. In return Jimmy had thanked Tim for his support and kindness when he had been involved in a case a while back. It felt good if a little odd to talk things out but neither of them regretted it.

On the mornings that Palmer didn't come see him, Tim could always plan on Ducky stopping by. He assumed it was a system the two men had come up with to make sure Tim always had his morning coffee especially after seeing the pleasure it brought him. Tim loved Ducky's visits. He didn't remember much about either of his grandfathers but he would have liked to think they would have been like Ducky. The amazing stories and the vast knowledge that the older gentleman could share brought smiles to Tim and usually a nurse or two that happened to be around. A couple of mornings Director Vance had to call and track him down so caught up in his storytelling he became. Without the rush of work to distract Tim he was able to relax and enjoy each story. Ducky seemed pleasantly surprised to see how interested Tim found their time together. One morning Gibbs had stopped by and found the two of them with their heads together lost in conversation; after that Vance stopped calling to hurry the ME along.

Tim rarely saw Gibbs but he knew that he had been to the hospital several times. Work had kept him busy and Gibbs had wanted to make sure the rest of the team had time with Tim. Therapy and the visits with his friends and family had tired him out so Tim slept deeply each night but each morning he would wake with the sense that Gibbs had visited during the night. After several mornings he began to think he was dreaming the visits and had asked a nurse who admitted the quiet man had been to Tim's room nightly. Gibbs had not spoken to the nurses but had spent his time watching his young agent sleep, always leaving early with a look of peace about him. Tim missed being able to talk to him but understood it was Gibbs way of keeping an eye on him until he was ready to talk.

It was Ducky that showed up that afternoon to pick Tim up and take him home. Tim was already dressed and waiting causing the older man to chuckle. McGee was sure the doctor being to one to pick him up was tactical; Ducky would make sure all doctor's orders were followed. Dr. Maylone and the many nurses that had cared for Tim waved or talked to him for a moment as he was wheeled out to the waiting car. Many of them had teased Tim during his stay and admitted to his teammates they were quite taken with the sweet man appreciating his quiet, friendly manner and how easy it was to like him. Before long Ducky and Tim were loaded in an NCIS sedan to make Tim's ride more comfortable and headed home.

They were a few miles away when Tim noticed Ducky was not driving towards his own home but instead towards Gibbs.

"Ducky, where are you going? I live the other way." Tim stated brows creased in confusion.

"Well, my dear lad, Jethro had decided you should stay with him for a couple of weeks to heal a bit longer," Ducky replied.

"But I'll be fine, I should….."Tim started

"Timothy, you should know by now not to argue with Jethro. He says you are to stay with him and he will not accept anything else. You do realize he will not let you stay alone, don't you?" Ducky said.

With a resigned sigh, Tim agreed. Tim was stubborn but Gibbs could wear him down like no one else ever could.

The remainder of the trip was quiet but comfortable and Tim was lulled to sleep before they arrived at their destination. The car coming to a stop woke Tim from his rest; glancing around he looked at Gibbs home. Tim felt a feeling of warmth wash over him as he watched the front door open and Gibbs walk out towards the car. Tim had only been here a handful of times and each time had been picking Gibbs up when he couldn't drive or for work. For just a moment he felt like a child coming home after being gone for so long.

Tim had barely gotten his door open when Gibbs was there placing a hand on his elbow to help him out of the car. Ducky grabbed Tim's bag from the trunk and the three of them walked slowly to the house. Gibbs never let go of his arm; Tim never tried to remove it. Walking in the front door Tim was nearly knocked over when his beloved dog, Jethro came running to greet him. Gibbs grip on his arm and his other arm thrown across Tim's shoulders all that kept him on his feet; the dog was so excited to see Tim.

Gibbs helped Tim to the couch while Jethro ran in circles around their legs, barking excitedly. As soon as Tim was seated he patted his lap and Gibbs watched in amazement as this large, fully-trained dog became like a pup; rolling around on the couch beside McGee, licking his face while Tim laughed. Gibbs and Ducky stood watching and smiling at the sight.

"Sorry Boss, I shouldn't let him on your couch," Tim started, a smile still gracing his face.

Gibbs was shaking his head before he finished. "Its okay, McGee. I think it's a good assumption he missed you." Gibbs was smiling and Tim couldn't stop the answering smile that slid across his face.

It was in that moment Gibbs could see what Tim would have been like as a child and he knew he would never understand how the Admiral could walk away from his only son.

It was at that moment Tim could see what kind of father Gibbs would have been to Kelly and for an instant he felt sorrow for that loss. It was obvious being a father was something Gibbs was very good at.

For the first time in a long time Tim felt the comfort of home. He wanted to be a man that would have made a father proud and Gibbs was a man that was made to give a father's love. Tim felt like he was finally where he belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN-CHAPTER NINE

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW

(BUT I WOULD LIKE TO LEASE MCGEE FOR A WHILE)

Sarah had visited daily, sometimes more than once. The accident had made her realize just how much she took her big brother for granted. Tim was the one person in her world she knew she could rely on without fail. It had been eye-opening not only to her how much she had come to count on him as she was able to be witness to his friends facing the same reality. While she would never wish this accident on him she was grateful that so much good had come from it. Sarah knew that there would come a time she would forget again but she was determined to hold on to this feeling for as long as possible. Tim deserved the attention; he deserved knowing he was loved, special and he really was special. He was without doubt a remarkable man and as her brother it was easy to overlook the kind of person he is. She kissed him goodbye as she left Gibbs home for her next class and smiled when she ran into Tony coming in the front door. Maybe between all of them they could hold on to this epiphany and never forget how blessed their lives were with Tim in it.

It was on the third day after his release from the hospital that Tony was able to catch Tim alone. He passed Sarah as she was leaving and he entered the home determined to finally talk to him. Tim had noticed Tony acting differently around him when he visited but it was obvious whatever he wanted to say he wanted to do without an audience. They settled on the couch, Jethro lying across Tim's feet as if afraid his master would leave again; Tim could see Tony was struggling to find the words he wanted to say.

"Tony, whatever you're trying to say you don't have to. I know we pick at each other but I always know you have my back. The words aren't important; what's important are our actions and I never doubt that if I need you, you will be there for me," Tim spoke quietly hoping to put Tony at ease.

"Tim, when Sarah called me from the hospital and I didn't know how badly you were hurt; all I could think was what if you didn't know how important you are to me," Tony said.

"Tony…."

"No, Tim, let me finish. You know that Sr. wasn't the greatest dad in the world but he was all the family I had after I lost my mom. Then all of you guys came along and it was as if I suddenly understood what it meant to have a family, a real family. You ARE my brother, Tim. I may tease and pick at you but you are a big part of my life. When I thought I had lost that I …. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. I just needed you to know that."

"I do know that, Tony. I feel the same. Maybe we don't say the words like other people do but I never doubt that you care about me just like I care about you and Ziva and everyone else. We're a family like you said. I'm glad you told me, it means a lot to me. Blood or not, you are the only brother I have ever had."

Tony and Tim were both silent for a moment; both feeling a little awkward. The silence was broken when Gibbs opened the front door then both men stood looking everywhere but at each other.

"Well, I… I should be going. See you tomorrow Boss. Bye Tim," Tony said as he walked toward the door.

"See ya, Dinozzo," Gibbs said as he watched the two younger men.

"Hey Tony," Tim spoke waiting for Tony to turn back to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for…well thanks," Tim replied.

"Yeah, you too Probie, see ya tomorrow," Tony said with a smile as he walked out the front door.

Tim smiled at the closed door before turning to the questioning look in Gibbs eyes.

"Sorry boss, you know how it is with brothers."

Gibbs smiled. His boys would be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

THE DISTANCE BETWEEN-CHAPTER TEN

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW

The rest of his stay passed quietly at Gibbs house. Tim felt more at peace with life after talking to his co-workers and coming to the realization that he truly did matter to them. The only person he had yet to sit down and talk to was Gibbs himself. Tim had nearly gone crazy trying to determine how to start the conversation and had decided that maybe the words really weren't important. He hadn't really needed them with Tony to know how Tony was feeling so why should it be any different with Gibbs.

During Tim's stay at Gibbs the two of them had done their own things but always Tim had the sense of Gibbs being close by if he needed him. Every night after dinner, Gibbs would head downstairs to his boat and Tim would take Jethro out for a walk before sitting in front of the typewriter Tony had brought from home. It was a pleasant feeling knowing that someone was nearby and Tim would miss it when he went home.

That night was Tim's last night at Gibbs. He would be returning to his own apartment and Monday would be his first day back at work. He was ready to go back to work but despite his love of privacy the idea of returning home didn't hold the same appeal. Having decided that no heart-to-heart would be happening with Gibbs; Tim was surprised when instead of going downstairs after dinner Gibbs asked to come along on the walk with Jethro.

Grabbing the leash and leading his dog out the front door; the two men fell into quiet contemplation as they walked side by side. The night was warm but a nice breeze was blowing; Tim startled when Gibbs finally spoke.

"McGee….."

The quiet wrapped around them as Gibbs took his time putting his thoughts into words.

"Tim… you know I'm not someone to talk about feelings or emotions so I just want to say this point blank. I need you to understand some things and…ah hell, Tim. I think you are an amazing young man, your smart and you got good instincts. I could tell that when I met you. It's why I wanted you on my team. I only want the best and you three kids are the best. I trust you and I don't trust many people, you know that. I know I push all of you but it seems I always push you harder."

"The things you do on that computer of yours are amazing but its all stuff I don't understand. When I don't understand things I get frustrated and unfortunately you feel the brunt of that. I know I don't tell you often but I do appreciate what you do and I'm constantly amazed by the things you can accomplish."

"The week before your accident I was hard on you but you didn't complain; you took everything I threw at you and you got the job done. Tim, I'm sorry that I made things hard on you and I'm grateful that you're still here with us," Gibbs stopped walking and looked at McGee.

Tim was stunned; not sure what shocked him more, the things he said or that his silent boss had spoken so much as once. He knew Gibbs didn't mean the things he said during a hard case but he wasn't expecting this. Before he could speak, Gibbs continued.

"One more thing, I know I have never met the man but I am thoroughly pissed at your dad…"

"My dad?"

"Yeah, Tim, your dad, dammit I would give anything to have Kelly back and your dad didn't even show up at the hospital when you were hurt. Pisses me off. I know I don't tell you or the others but…Tim I am proud of you. I can't understand how he could risk never getting to tell you the same."

"Boss, my dad doesn't approve of me or my job. He's not proud of…"

"Bullshit!"

Tim's eyes grew huge at Gibbs outrage.

Softening his voice, Gibbs continued, "Tim I see you everyday, I see your work ethic, the way you treat the people around you. If your dad isn't proud of you then he's a fool."

Tim smiled at Gibbs, "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs smiled back before patting Tim on the shoulder, "Come on Tim, I think the dog is ready to go."

They walked towards home the warmth between them wrapping them like a favorite blanket.

"You know, Tim I've been thinking that dog of yours really likes my yard…."

Tim laughed. Looks like the distance between Gibbs and Tim just got a lot smaller.

The End

I hope everyone liked this story. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and I hope I wrote everyone in character and that the story wasn't too mushy for you. Sometimes I just really would like the team to appreciate Tim on the show more than they do. Thank you all again.


End file.
